militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
302d Air Division
|allegiance= |branch= |type= |role= Command and Control |size= |garrison= |battles= |decorations= }} The 302 Air Division is an inactive United States Air Force Division. Its last assignment was with Air Defense Command, assigned to Fourteenth Air Force, being stationed at Marietta AAB, Georgia. It was inactivated on 27 June 1949. Subordinate units of the 302d wing carried cargo and passengers within Great Britain and, later, to and from continental Europe, beginning in December 1943. Cargo included medical supplies and whole blood, and materiel such as gasoline, helmets, bayonets, belly tanks, ammunition, clothing, Signal Corps equipment, and even telephone poles. Passengers included war correspondents, entertainers, general officers, enlisted personnel, pilots, German prisoners, Allied ex prisoners of war, and wounded personnel, both Allied and enemy. In February 1945, the wing assumed the additional mission of ferrying aircraft. In fulfilling this mission, the wing ferried B-17s, B-24s, B-26s, A-20s, P-51s, C-109s, and numerous other models within the European theater of operations. A Reserve wing December 1946 – June 1949, it was redesignated later in inactive status as a division. Lineage * Established as 302 Transport Wing (Special) on 2 November 1943 : Activated on 5 December 1943 : Inactivated on 15 December 1945 * Activated in the Reserve on 20 December 1946 : Redesignated: 302 Troop Carrier Wing on 31 December 1946 : Redesignated: 302 Air Division, Troop Carrier on 16 April 1948 : Inactivated on 27 June 1949 : Redesignated 302 Air Division on 1 September 1959. : (Not Activated) Assignments * Ninth Air Force : IX Air Service Command (later, IX Air Force Service Command), 5 December 1943 * Air Service Command, United States Strategic Air Forces in Europe, 1 September 1944 : Continental Air Depot Area, United States Strategic Air Forces in Europe (later, Continental Air Depot Area, Air Technical Service Command), 9 December 1944 * Ninth Air Force, 1 June 1945 * United States Air Forces in Europe, 18 July 1945 * Army Service Forces, c. 8–15 December 1945 * Fourteenth Air Force, 20 December 1946 * Tactical Air Command : Ninth Air Force, 22 December 1948 * Air Defense Command : Fourteenth Air Force, 1 February – 27 June 1949. Stations * RAF Sunninghill, England, 5 December 1943 * RAF Grove England, unkn-c. 8 September 1944 * RAF Cranford, England, c. 8 September 1944 * Paris, France, 15 November 1944 .AAF-386 Paris (1 Rue de Tillsit at Champs Elysees) France HQ 302nd Air Transport Wing . * RAF Grove, England, c. 1 October – 9 December 1945 * Marietta AAB (later, AFB), Georgia, 20 December 1946 – 27 June 1949. Components Groups * 27th Air Transport: 1 September 1944 – 5 April 1945; 18 July – 15 October 1945 * 31st Transport: 1 September 1944 – c. 4 September 1945 * 435th Troop Carrier: 15 July 1947 – 26 June 1949 * 514th Troop Carrier: 17 October 1947 – 26 June 1949 Squadrons * 310th Ferrying: c. 1 May – c. 25 August 1945 * 311th Ferrying: c. 18 July – c. 15 September 1945 * 320th Transport: 18 July – 8 August 1945. Aircraft * C-47 1944–1945 * C-46 1945 * C-64 1945. See also * List of United States Air Force air divisions References Air 0302 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II